Amongst these prosthetics, the invention concerns those which contain a mobile meniscoid component, in contract to those prosthetics in which this meniscoid component is fixed with regard to the tibial component. The mobile meniscoid component can be moved with respect to the tibial component following a general ante-posterior movement, being guided, for example, by a rail, and eventually following an additional limited rotational movement around an axis, which is perpendicular to the direction of the movement.
Amongst these prosthetics incorporating a mobile meniscoid component the invention applies just as well to so-called uni-compartmental ones, that is to say--prosthetics designed to replace the articulation of a single condyle, as to so-called three-compartmental prosthetics, that is to say, prosthetics designed to replace articulation of two condyles, whilst maintaining the rear crossed ligament.
The invention aims to provide a prosthetic of the type which restores the anatomical antero-posterior slope of the upper side of the tibial embase, whilst maintaining maximum preservation of the major bones and simplifying the cut or cut away of the tibia, which is achieved chiefly on a perpendicular plain on the anatomical axis of the tibia.